Untamed
by crazyrandomstranger
Summary: please go easy on me- first fanfic. stark was zoeys first boyfriend and then he got marked.4 yrs later stark is transferred to the Tulsa House of Night and meets zoey, but something is different about her will they find love or hate? please R&R.  starkxz
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during chapter 2 of untamed when stark first arrives. the story will mainly be based on Zoey and Stark. first fanfic, plz go easy on me! hope you enjoy!

Zoey

'What the-?' I began but didn't get the whole question out before at least a dozen cats streaked into the cafeteria, hissing and spitting like crazy.

Okay, at the House of Night, cats are everywhere. Literally. They follow us around, sleep with, and in my cat Nala's case, often complain at, the fledgling of their choice. In Vamp Soc class, one of the first cool things we learned about was that cats had long been familiars of vampyres. This meant that we were all majorly used to having cats everywhere. But I had never seen them act so absolutely insane. I think.

The Twin's huge gray tomcat, Beezlebub, jumped right up between them. He was puffed up to twice his already ginormously large size, and he stared back through the open door to the dining hall with amber eyes slit in anger. This felt like déjà vu in a way.

'Beezlebub, baby what's wrong?' Erin tried to soothe him. Nala leaped up on my lap. She put her little white-tipped paws on my shoulder and gave a scary, psycho-cat growl as she, too, stared at the door and the chaotic noise still coming from the hall. Okay, I was really getting freaked out now, what was up with the cats?

'Hey,' Jack said. 'I know what that sound is,'

And it hit me at the same time. 'it's a dog barking,' I said _but not just any dog_ I thought. No- it couldn't be!

Then something that resembled a large yellow bear more closely than a dog burst into the cafeteria. It was Duchess! Oh how I loved that dog! She was followed closely by a kid who was being followed by several uncharacteristically frazzled-looking professors, including our fencing master, Dragon Lankford, our equestrian instructor, Lenobia, as well as several of the Sons of Erebus Warriors.

'Got ya!' the kid yelled once he caught up with the dog and came to a skidding halt not far from us while he swooped down, snagged the barking beast's collar (which I noted was pink leather with silver metallic spikes all around it), and neatly clipped a leash to it. The instant his leash was reattached, she stopped barking, plopped her round butt down on the floor, and stared, panting, up at the kid. 'Yeah, great. _Now _you want to act right,' I heard him mutter to the obviously grinning canine. It couldn't be _him_, yet it was.

Even though the barking had stopped, the cats in the cafeteria had definitely not stopped freaking. There was so much hissing around us, it sounded like air escaping from a punctured inner tube.

'You see, James,' _stop freaking out_ I told myself, he just happens to have the same name as _him_,' this is what I was trying to explain to you earlier,' Dragon Lankford said as he stares, frowning, down at the dog. 'The animal just won't work at this House of Night.'

'It's Stark, not James,' _it's him_ my mind screamed. It took all of my will power not to run into James' arms and cry. 'And like _I w_as tiring to explain to _you _earlier – the dog has to stay with me. It's just the way it is. If you want me, you get her, too.' That was definitely James.

'My goodness, what is all this noise about?' Neferet swept into the room, looking beautiful and powerful and completely in control.

I watched_ his _eyes widen as he took in her gorgeousness. It was soooo annoying that everybody automatically fell stupid at their first glimpse of our High Priestess and my nemesis Neferet.

'Neferet, I apologize for the disruption.' Dragon placed his fist over his heart and bowed respectfully to his High Priestess. 'This is my new fledgling. He arrived only moments ago.'

'That explains how he got here. It does not explain how_ that_ got here.' Neferet pointed at Duchess.

'She's with me,'_ he_ said. When Neferet turned her moss-coloured eyes on him, he mimicked Dragon's salute and bow. When he straightened, I was utterly shocked to see him give Neferet a lopsided grin that looked more than a little cocky. 'She's my version of a cat.'

'Really?' Neferet lifted one slim auburn brow. 'Yet she looks oddly like a bear.'

'Well, Priestess, she's a Lab, but you're not the first person who has said she looks bearlike. Her paws are definitely big enough to be a bears. Check it out.' At this, I looked away, knowing that he was going to show her the first trick he had ever taught her: a high-five. I had originally come up with the idea, but he thought it was stupid and didn't think she'd do it, so we taught her it and she learned after two lessons.

I watched as she high-fived him, but, to my utter shock, she ran over to me and leaned her head against my side, whimpering. I looked down and smiled at her and got a big sloppy kiss in return. I ruffled her head as Stark and Neferet came over to our table. When they arrived, Neferet's eyes skipped over me and Aphrodite to rest upon Damien.

'I'm glad you're here, Damien. I'd like you to show Stark his room, and help him find his way around campus.'

'I'd be happy to, Neferet,' Damien said quickly, looking all sparkly eyed when Neferet beamed her one-hundred-watt thank-you smile at him.

'Dragon will help you with the details,' she said. Then her green eyes moved to me. I braced myself. 'And Zoey, this is Stark. Stark, this is Zoey Redbird-'I saw him jerk at my name and he looked at me with sudden realisation in his eyes. '- the leader of our Dark Daughters.'

I smiled up at him and said in what I hoped was a strong voice. 'Long time no see, _James_.'

**Now i want lots of reviews or I'm not posting the next chapter for a week**

**~starkxz~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you will love this story as much as you love your favourite fanfic!

Stark

I was so relieved when Duch high-fived me - it was the first trick I – well she taught her. _Not now, Stark_ I thought,_ don't think about her right now_. Suddenly Duchess bounded off to a beautiful girl with a filled in crescent moon and adult tattoos all over her face, down her shoulders and carried on down her back. She was Cherokee with sharp cheekbones, long nose and round eyes that couldn't decide whether to be brown or green so they settled for both. She wore a blue tank top and skinny jeans. If anything, it made her beauty more defined. She looked like a familiar stranger.

Neferet motioned for me to follow her and she led us to _her_ table. Next to _her _was a boy with dark brown hair and eyes that looked like baby deer's – was he her_ boyfriend?_ I couldn't control the feeling of jealousy at that thought._ What are you doing? That might actually be her boyfriend!_

Neferet looked at him and said, 'I'm glad you're here, Damien. I'd like you to show Stark his room, and help him find his way around campus.' Like I needed showing around, this House of Night looked exactly the same as the Chicago House of Night.

'I'd be happy to, Neferet,' Damien said quickly, looking all sparkly eyed when Neferet beamed at him.

'Dragon will help you with the details,' she said. Then her green eyes moved to her_. _'And Zoey, this is Stark. Stark, this is Zoey Redbird-' I jumped a bit at the name – _Zoey Redbird, _my first and only real girlfriend. 'The leader of the Dark Daughters'.

She smiled up at me and, in a strong voice, said, 'long time no see,_ James_'. So she remembered then. Ah crap!

'You two know each other?' Neferet asked in a surprised tone. Zoey just nodded and kept staring at me. Neferet smiled and then said,' well, in that case, I shall leave the matter of Starks dog with Zoey. As our High Priestess in training, she will need to learn to make the right decisions, whether they are right or wrong' was it just me or did I sense a weird vibe coming from Neferet.

'Welcome to the House of Night Stark!' she said, turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the dining hall.

'I've got to go.' Zoey said. I put my arm out just as she stood up and my arm must have brushed against her skin because she jerked away and sat back down again. She hates me.

I sighed, 'can we talk?' I asked her. She nodded and followed me out of the dining hall. This was so not going to be easy. She led me to the courtyard and just stood there, the anger and pain obvious in her eyes. 'Look, I am really sorry for what I put you through-'I started but she suddenly ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

'Why should you apologize?' she asked into my chest with a broken sob. When I heard that I just held her tighter in my arms.

'Because I have been the worst boyfriend possible for you and I'm not surprised if you are dating someone else – you deserve better than-'she pulled out of the hug and put a finger to my lips.

'If you say that I deserve better than you then we are definitely through.' She leaned in and kissed me, softly at first, and then it became more passionate. I couldn't believe that, after everything I'd done, she still loved me, so I kissed her back with more force. My hands went up to her hair and hers went around my neck.

We broke apart eventually, breathing deeply, and leaned forwards until our foreheads were touching.

'Zoey, please be my girlfriend!' I asked her.

She smiled at that. 'But we never really broke up.' And with that, we continued our little make-out session. 'We really should get back, although, it's not like any of my friends will have followed me out here.' She frowned at that. She looked so gorgeous! I can't believe that she's mine.

She took my hand and we walked back to the dining hall to face her friends. When we got there, they were waiting for us. I think.

'Stark! I'm supposed to show you your room,' Damien said, completely ignoring Zoey, who I could see, had a look of hurt on her face. I wrapped an arm around her waist to show them we were dating without having to put it into words.

'O. M_. G_!' that was Shaunee who was very obviously shocked.

'Tell me they aren't dating Twin!' Erin asked Shaunee.

'So Z,' I used the nickname I came up with for her when we were dating in Chicago, 'd'you want to come and help me find my room?' she nodded and looked at Damien.

'So, are you going to show us the room or what?'

'Not until you explain' that was Erin.

'About _that!_' Shaunee folded her arms while Erin pointed at my arm.

'We'll tell you about it on the way, now c'mon!' Zoey replied.

Damien started walking and everyone followed until we got to my room. Damien opened the door and we all went in. They were going to find out eventually.

'Explain' Damien went and sat on the bed and the Twins followed suit. I sighed.

'Well, four summers ago, I went to visit my great-aunt in Chicago and James was doing some gardening in the neighbourhood. He knocked and I answered the door and he asked if we wanted the front redoing. My great-aunt's house was a mess, inside and out, so I said yes. After a few days, I wanted to try gardening. We started dating after that and I bought Duchess for him for his fifteenth birthday. We were together when the Tracker marked him.' She looked down at the last bit; obviously she didn't want to tell them what we had been up to.

'I moved back after the summer, and me and Heath started dating, but we weren't really dating- he kept on cheating on me cos I was always zombie-like.'

'We should probably get going,' Damien said, giving Shaunee and Erin a very obvious look. They just nodded and they all left. I went and locked the door and turned to face Zoey. She walked up to me, put her arms around my neck and kissed me, slowly and sweetly. She opened her mouth, letting my tongue have access and I let out a moan. My hand went to her hair and I pushed her back onto the bed. My hand slid down to her back as hers slid down my shirt. I found the bottom of her shirt and my hand started going back up.

Only one clear thought was in my head at the moment, and that was_ should we do it now or should we just leave it at this for now?_

Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I am aiming for at least 10 more reviews or I'm not posting!

~StarkxZ~


End file.
